The Initial Convergence Incident
Note from Katherine: This page will be messy, but I thought we needed some sort of record of that whole incident, which occurred on October 18th in our world. I basically copied over the whole conversation and edited/clarified what I could. This only includes the groups that I was a part of that night. I do not know if something happened to the group on the other side of the portal at all. I also do not know what exactly happened around the portal after Flint and a group of us went to the tavern. If there is anything missing or anyone wants to add something from that night, feel free to add pages or comments. A Record of that Night Josh F (DM): ''Midweek at about 4 in the morning you all find yourselves waking to a massive earthquake. As you instinctively go for cover, you notice the moon for a split moment go entirely dark. Slowly the quake stops and as people begin to congregate in the streets in their nightcaps and gowns as they confusedly ask each other what just happened. ''John (Terrence): My librarian is ready to catalogue this shit. - Brendan agrees with this statement. Tom (Azrael): Azrael shoots whatever just happened. Joe (Lasair): Woah, what just happened? Juliet (Rydar): Is everybody okay? Including whatever poor passerby that idiot Azrael just shot? - Liam laughs at this. DM: ''Asyou are all gathering you all see a single arrow fly into the sky as the moon begins to fade back into view. **Wilhelm scream** ''Kathleen (Erian): What's happening with the glowing moving rune circle things??? - ''John is also wondering about this. ''DM: ''Two of the spheres seem to have stopped moving. ''Tom: By the way Josh, that's a 26 to hit. John: This is our concern, dude. / A convergence! Kathleen: Ooh ooh Joe: A convergence?? Juliet: What's a convergence? Is anyone hurt? ARE WE ALL DYING?! Kathleen: Azrael, a 26 to hit doesn't hit shit if there's no shit to hit. - Juliet agrees with this statement. Tom: Fair, but it's worth a shot if there is something to hit. DM: Fair. Remove an arrow from your inventory. DM: A figure breaks from the east in a hobbled jog. He is cloaked (but not hooded) and is carrying many scrolls. He immediately drops his things, drops to his knees, and peruses through a scroll at the sphere at the center square. Juliet: Who is this man?! John: He's the wizard! I've spoken to him. Juliet: Imma ask him what he's up to, and stuff. Joe: John, is a half orc wizard? Audrey (Sorethgar): AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! What is going on?! Juliet: Who are you? (and stuff) John: Haha no, I believe he's human Kathleen: I run up and ask him: “Morgan, what's going on?” John: Terrence runs over right afterwards. Kathleen: Terrence! See anything in the circles? (I make an Investigation check?) - John and Joe also make the check. - Check results: 22, 17, 18 Morgan (NPC): No time to explain. Any and all casters, I need your assistance NOW! John: “I am ready to assist!” Kathleen: Yup, at your command DM: You recognize one of the spheres as being your celestial mark. Juliet: Imma stand by with my giant axe at the ready. Nervously. Kathleen: What are we in convergence with? DM: All casters make an Arcana check. Morgan: I'm not sure what's happening, but it will be interesting I can assure you. Kathleen: Friggin 4. Advantage because I've researched this? DM: Sure. Kathleen: Thanks. Ok, 12. Lame. Joe: 13 for the arcana check. Morgan: We need more power! Joe: I'm in. Kathleen: I have...a helm of telepathy... Morgan: “Excellent! Put it on!” DM: @Joe, what do you do? Joe: Being the newcomer in town, I'm slightly confused. Kathleen: I offer my “interesting” spellcasting focus he's examined before and put on the helm. I am nervous. But ready. DM: @Joe, these celestial clocks have been installed in town by this wizard. Apparently something is happening. Joe: I roll a 17 on perception to try to figure out what's going on. Sorry... DM: Suddenly a faint glow begins to flicker over the clock in the earth. Joe: I wait to see what happens! Kathleen: “I hear music. It's beautiful!” Katherine A (Eisa): I come outside to see what is going on... Kathleen: Azrael, don't you dare shoot anyone Audrey: 14 on arcana? This is Sorethgar btw. DM: @Audrey, The glow begins to materialize into what appears to be a portal. Audrey: To???? DM: You aren't sure. Audrey: Ok Kathleen: @Katherine, don't know but it's going to be interesting. DM: @Juliet, the wizard hands you a stone Audrey: I ask the wizard what he is doing. This is dangerous stuff. Juliet: “What do you want me to do with this?” Morgan: “Quick, plant this on the other side!” Kathleen: No kidding. Do it! Juliet: Imma go do that. And then pick back up my axe. “What now?” DM: You all watch as the hand of the fighter reaches through the portal and he vanishes. Katherine: Eisa goes back inside, grabs her shield, and approaches this wizard. Juliet: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH Morgan: Hold the portal! Kathleen: Wait, Rydar disappeared? Katherine: Yep John: o.O Kathleen: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Joe: Yikes John: Is the portal still open? Can I see inside? Audrey: I immediately focus on keeping the portal open. Katherine: I see what Sorethgar is doing and assist him with the portal Kathleen: I get ready to charge after John: I also Audrey: I WANT MY FREN BACK Joe: As do I DM: The portal is open, but you can't see beyond. Brendan (Rodrigo): I wander up, stumbling a bit. Audrey: DUDE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING FREAKING HUMAN WIZARD Kathleen: Is the voice saying anything that will stop me from going in? DM: Arcana checks from casters - Katherine 13, John 24, Audrey 21, Kathleen 14, Joe 18 Tom: **licks the portal** DM: You vanish beyond Kathleen: I'm going in. This is too good. John: “What's beyond?” I yell to the wizard. Audrey: NOOooooooo Katherine: @Josh, can I get a read on the wizard at all? John: Screw it. Clasping a notebook I jump in. Audrey: Ok, who is NOT going in? Kathleen: We gonna die Joe: I'm going - John likes this statement. Katherine: I'm not going through Tom: Azrael sure ain't Brendan: Hey where is everyone going? DM: After a few seconds, several of your allies stumble through the portal as Rydar finishes burying the stone on the other side. DM: @Katherine, he seems worried, but focused and hopeful Kathleen: Can we get a quick read on it and go back? DM: As the stone is buried, the portal clears and all can see into it. Audrey: Yes??!!?? Brendan: **gasp** Juliet: I've got my axe. DM: All those who went into the portal (Juliet, Kathleen, John, Joe), you stand behind Rydar in a verdant pasture and beautiful music strikes your ears. Kathleen: Is something else killing me? ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' Something happened on the other side of the portal, but I was not privy to that encounter. ''- ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' 'DM:' Knowledge history or arcana. DC 15. - ''Final rolls: John 19, Audrey 17, Kathleen 16, Joe 15, Katherine 17 John: “The music of the crystalline spheres!” And 19. Audrey: 17 Katherine: Does it matter what side of the portal we are on for the roll? Audrey: Oh. Probably. Kathleen: 16 DM: Doesn't matter what side. You see into it as if you were there. Joe: 15 Katherine: 17 Brendan: The portal is still open right? DM: Yeah Kathleen: WHOA...it's amazing in here! Brendan: I'ma jump through DM: Those of you above a 15 recognize through one means or another a world beyond your plane of existence. The portal opens to the Feywilds. John: Yeeeeeer Audrey: Keeping it open for my friends. Kathleen: Ok, I'm out. But still listening with my helm. DM: The wizard rises to his feet. In a Doc Brown fashion he musses up his hair and yells “yeeeeeeesssssss!!!!” John: I will slowly back out of the portal. Morgan: It worked!!!!!!! Juliet: I'm also gonna go back through the portal. Quickly. - Joe agrees with the statement. Audrey: Ok – who the heckitywhat is this guy? DM: The portal holds itself open. Brendan: Rodrigo will start drinking out of the bottle he was holding. DM: Haha! DM: The wizard begins to jump for joy. Juliet: “What worked? What did you just do?...What did I just do?” DM: Morgan grabs Eisa (the nearest person). Morgan: Do you know what this means???” Audrey: “Who are you?? And why did you open a portal in the middle of our town?” Katherine: “No idea. Do you?” Kathleen: “Morgan, is it open permanently?” Morgan: “NOT A CLUE!” Brendan: I step outside of the portal and see what the noise is about Katherine: Who is Morgan? Juliet: I'm gonna lean over and make sure Eisa is okay. Morgan: And yes it's open permanently! Thanks to him! **points to Rydar** Juliet: @Katherine, the guy shaking you, pretty sure Kathleen: Does he recognize me or Terrence? Or is he too distracted? Juliet: “Why did I agree to do this? What did I agree to do?” I'm a little distressed. Not fond of magic. Or portals. Morgan: Looking at Erian, “Have you recovered any of my notes?” Katherine: I am slightly confused and still assisting with the portal. Morgan: “We have opened the first portal!” He begins to collect his scrolls. Brendan: “Wait...First?!?!” Katherine: Ooh, ok I'm interested now. “What other portals are there?” Juliet: I'm gonna stop him, put a hand on his shoulder, and say: “Explain.” Morgan: “I have no idea how many! And yes, the first.” Joe: There are more? Kathleen: None yet! Morgan: Who knows how many more there are! Kathleen: We'll find out! Morgan: @Juliet, the convergence is upon us! Kathleen: No recovery yet, but some clues... Juliet: What is that? Why did you do this? Who knows what could come from that? Brendan: Dammit...not again Katherine: “Not again?!” Morgan: He looks at Eisa: “Eventually you may be able to be closer to your god with this advancement.” Morgan: @Juliet, Exactly! Katherine: I quirk an eyebrow at Morgan and my eyes flash Audrey: ******humans.... Juliet: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO? Morgan: Because I want to know! Audrey: Why do you feel the need to mess everything up just to see what will happen? Juliet: ...That is an awful reason Katherine: “I might have done the same thing if possible...” I like this guy now. Morgan: To each his own. Juliet: Also, I'm going to give Eisa a look. “We look to talk, btw.” Katherine: ??? Kathleen: Ok, time for me to gently but firmly start escorting him home and suggest that he retire for the night, keeping potentially hostile townsfolk at a distance. Juliet: “Who is your god, and why are you advancing?” Morgan: These will bring us closer to so many lost civilizations! Including the gods! DM: The warlock begins coaxing the wizard home. Juliet: I'm with whatever Kathleen's name is. Kathleen: Erian Audrey: I'm going to camp out next to the portal for the night, just in case. Katherine: @Juliet, I'm a cleric of the elven god of trickery, Erevan. Not sure what the wizard means though. Juliet: I agree with Erian. But I stay behind to guard the portal. Juliet: @Katherine, Is Erevan dangerous? Audrey: Cool. - John agrees with this statement. Katherine: Not directly. Like his domain, we are more chaotic than anything else. Joe: Hmm... Juliet: ...I'll ask you more about it later. This is hardly the time. Kathleen: I motion to the librarian to lend a hand with the wizard. We need to talk. ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' Erian and Terrence leave the scene with the wizard Morgan. Azrael, Eisa, Lasair, Rodrigo, Rydar, and Sorethgar stay behind at the portal. Persumably, there are other townspeople around as well. ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' DM: After a brief moment, the portal shimmers and a small fawn emerges from the portal sheepishly. Joe: Aww it's so cute! Juliet: Really? I'm gonna get in its way. Not threatening, but blocking his way. DM: His eyes widen as he notices the crowd. Brendan: I point my bottle threateningly. Tom: “Can I shoot it?” Juliet: “No, Azrael!” DM: @Tom, you could? Kathleen: NO DM: But Rydar is in the way... Brendan: I ask it: “Who are you?” Kathleen: Teresa's gnome (Roywyn) starts sketching a picture of it. The fawn: M...me? Who are you? Why is there a portal in my field? Joe: Ha, Rodrigo is talking to a faw- holy crap it talks Brendan: It's mine! I found it first. Katherine: “Wait, that was the fawn?” Juliet: “Where is your field?” The fawn: I belong to nobody! Tom: It's mine if it pulls a weapon. Juliet: “Also, it's sentient! It doesn't belong to anyone!” I am also purposely blocking Dom's shot. The fawn: That question is hard to answer now... Tom: I'm not shooting anything, just ready to if necessary. Also, I can shoot past you, don't waste your time. DM: Not necessarily. It has cover now. Brendan: It's obviously a greater demon. What else could it be... **hiccups** - Tom agrees with this statement. The fawn: What?! Me!? A demon?! Heavens no! Brendan: I wave my bottle at it and say: “Well you're pretty brave for jumping through like that.” DM: The fawn stands and changes form into a satyr. The satyr (the fawn): “I'm a'' ''faerie! Please don't shoot!” Juliet: “Don't shoot it!” The satyr: Our mistress made me go through! Tom: I don't shoot without cause. Brendan: “Who?” Juliet: (We need it to talk) Katherine: @Josh, getting a read on the satyr? Tom: You know me better than that. DM: @Brendan, he recoils from the question. The satyr: N...nobody... Joe: I is suspicious. DM: @Katherine, ok The satyr: “Is there a tavern? I could use a drink.” Juliet: I am suspicious too. Insight check? Juliet: “Uh, no. You're staying right here.” DM: @Juliet, sure Juliet: 8 DM: He is terrified. Joe: I live at the tavern! I'll buy him a drink! DM: @Joe, you do? The satyr saunters up to you. Joe: Entertainer background. I would. I only just got to town. Juliet: Bring it here then. I don't want him out of sight of the portal. The satyr: @Joe, Excellent. The satyr: @Juliet, just one drink? Brendan: I'll take one. Juliet: For now... The satyr: Let's go! Juliet: It's not too far, yeah? DM: Like 3 buildings down Juliet: ….okay. But I'm not drinking anything. The satyr: Suit yourself. Katherine: Following the satyr; no drinks for me. The satyr: @Joe, @Brendan, shall we? Joe: Indeed. Juliet: Yeah, I'm gonna keep guarding the portal. Brendan: I'm following the satyr and getting a drink. Juliet: @Katherine, keep an eye on him. DM: The portal remains open, but clouds as if the “door” has been shut. Katherine: @Juliet, I'll keep more than an eye on him ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' Rydar and Sorethgar stay behind at the portal. (Azrael stays behind as well?) Eisa, Lasair, Rodrigo, and the satyr Flint go off to the Ivory Owl to talk. ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' DM: After a short while, the sunlight peeks new over the horizon. The satyr saunters up to the bar where there is no tender. Rodrigo knows where the cabinet keys are, however. Joe: Convenient. Brendan: I pull out the good stuff. Joe: I guess we don't have to pay! The satyr: Ooooo what is that? Brendan: “I have a very generous tab.” - Josh laughs at this statement. The satyr: Excellent! Brendan: “Also,” I turn to the satyr... “I only drink with friends, and you're not my friend until I know what your name is.” I proffer an ale. The satyr: Flint. And you? Katherine: I sit down at a nearby table, watching the satyr. Brendan: Rodrigo. **hands him the ale** Flint (the satyr): ''Thanks! ''Brendan: **pour one for myself, and I guess Joe** Flint: So, where am I? Katherine: Once the satyr gets his drink, I ask him: “Why don't you want to go back?” Flint: “I don't like my mistress.” He somewhat smiles. Katherine: Who is she? Joe: Is that funny? Flint: Well, I'm free to speak here. So, yes! Katherine: I shake my head at Joe in disagreement. Brendan: You, my friend Flint, are in the fine city of Port St. Herve. Known for its local cuisine, beaches, and goblin-filled forests. Flint: Goblins? I've never seen a goblin. Joe: Let's keep it that way. Flint: Excellent. Brendan: They're nothing to write home about **slurps ale** Flint: hehe Katherine: I doubt he wants to write home at all. Flint: NO! Katherine: I won't say anything. I'm just curious about your world. Flint: It was nice once before the ic.... Katherine: **surprised to hear that name** Is she your mistress? Flint: **gives Eisa a crooked look** “Y...yes. But not anymore! I guess.” Katherine: Is she from your world or elsewhere? Flint: He begins humming. Then he looks directly at Eisa and points at her, “YOU! I knew it!” Katherine: **Eisa wears a puzzled look** What do you know? Flint: What do you mean?! Katherine: You know what? Flint: **gives a nervous and slightly confused look** Katherine: You said 'you knew it'? Flint: You were in my head this whole time... Katherine: **shrug** I needed to know you weren't a danger to me. Flint: He shrugs. “Whatever makes you happy then I guess...” **drinks some ale** Katherine: You're clear in my eyes, but now I really need to know. Who's this Ice Queen? Flint: He coughs and slams his drink on the table. “Only the cruelest of the Fey Ladies.” Brendan: I refill the ale. Katherine: Why do you follow her then? Flint: Thank you friend. / We were forced to. **belches loudly** Katherine: Are the fey ladies part of the courts? Brendan: “Well, my friend Flint, you might not be quite rid of her.” **I look out the window of the bar** “Looks like that portal is still up and running.” Flint: Yes they are...but she usurped a great deal of power. Brendan: Hmmmm...Courts and such sound like a job for Cyren (Liam A) (Aside) DM: To those of you who are at the portal still, the portal beings to condense into a small glowing green crystal that floats above the clock. Katherine: Do you know the name Kairen? Flint: **does a spit take** How do you know that name? Katherine: I met him. How do you know him? Flint: He used to be my king so to speak. Katherine: Could the Ice Queen be responsible for the darklings here? Flint: Well, she banished a great deal of creatures from the realm. Katherine: Can she corrupt creatures? Brendan: Was no one else tempted by beer at 5 in the morning? Flint: Apparently not Brendan: ...just me...ok **slurps more ale** Katherine: I keep a clear head as much as possible. Brendan: I'm sorry. This ice queen a friend of yours priest? Katherine: You don't want to see me really messing with people, which would like happen if Eisa got drunk at all. / But no, she's not a friend. A group of us were asking to assist with a missing girl a while back. Turned out to be a fey lord missing his daughter. Helped him out. Flint: Tina? Katherine: Yes Flint: Ah, she is a sweet one. A bit reckless, but sweet. Always getting into things she shouldn't. Katherine: We had a group of darklings and some larger fey creatures that took her. Not sure what they were going to do but we got her back. Brendan: Ah, I see Flint: Well, I am sure glad that she is safe **blushes a bit** Katherine: Mm hmm. Do you know how/why Lord Kairen would be here and not back there? Was he one of the exiles? Flint: Well, yes...he was Katherine: But... Brendan: **Rodrigo raises an eyebrow** Katherine: ?? Brendan: **expectantly** Did he un-exile himself then? Flint: “No, I guess he is still here in this plane according to this one.” He gestures at Eisa. Katherine: Why would he leave his home plane? Flint: He was exiled! Katherine: How? Flint: The queen and her husband **spits on the ground** found an artifact. Brendan: **Rodrigo's eyes light up** Flint: What, do you expect to take it from her? Katherine: Ah, that changes things. She gained more power than she should have and skewed the balance in the court. What was the artifact? Flint: I don't know. Only hearsay. Katherine: I wouldn't try to take it without knowing more. Plus if she can exile a Fey Lord (or more), I surely can't do anything. Not worth it to me. Flint: Wise. Brendan: What does hearsay say? Flint: It's some sort of a pendant? I think. Katherine: Was she the Ice Queen before she got this artifact? Flint: Yes, she had dominion over one of the fey regions. Katherine: Now she wants them all I'm guessing? And she's already banished some of the other lords and ladies? She and that artifact are a nasty combo there... Brendan: And how does she feel about deserters **looks pointedly at Flint** Flint: Not fondly, I can tell you that. **slams drink on the table** DM: After a while goes by, Rydar enters the tavern. Flint: Oh, you! Thanks for keeping the bowman off me. The name's Flint. Juliet: Rydar. You're not here to cause trouble, are you? Katherine: Hey Rydar, want to have fun with pixies again? Flint: Not a pixie...I'm not a pixie **sways a little** Katherine: I know you aren't. I just think we should take you to Kairen I think Flint: Not here to cause any trouble. I'm fleeing it. Juliet: I think Kairen is a great idea. Katherine: Flint, he was your Lord before, was he not? Would he accept you again? Flint: You know, I don't know. But anything to not have to go back. Juliet: Also, Eisa, I would certainly not like to have fun with any pixies. Katherine: It was a good trick though... Brendan: I like that plan. I should very much like to meet this lord of the fey. Juliet: I don't think we should take many people, other than Flint. Katherine: Kairen would likely know more about this Ice Queen too. He's Lord of the Hunt. Or was? I don't know now. Flint: Oh yeah he would **snickers** Brendan: Well it's either that, or make him a citizen of Port St. Herve. Katherine: Do any of you know that wizard that opened the portal? Juliet: No, let's take him to Kairen. Brendan: I'm thinking the Ice Queen might come looking for her subject. Katherine: Good point. I also wonder if that portal can open by itself or if it needs to be activated. Brendan: Me too. Katherine: The portal closed or something like it outside. Maybe they pulled up the keystone from the other side? Juliet: Oh, right. Sorethgar and I pulled the stone out and it closed. That's why I came here, since the portal was down. Brendan: Interesting. Katherine: So Flint here was the only one to cross over! (Aside) DM: The portal condensed into an ethereal stone and can be opened again with the stone. Brendan: This might be very useful for transporting people and things quickly over long distances. Juliet: I agree. Sorethgar still has the stone I think. Katherine: Be careful with the Feywilds; they are dangerous. Flint: Only if you want to go in or out of the Feywilds. Brendan: A good relationship with the fey will be instrumental in doing this. Flint: With the right fey. Katherine: We should talk to Morgan, Terrence, and Erian before we head out to Kairen then. Juliet: Yes. And keep this one under a close eye. Flint: Hey! Juliet: No offense. It's for both your safety and ours. Flint: Fine... Katherine: Just because I read you to be alright doesn't mean I trust you yet Flint: Probably good. Brendan: I agree, it's vital to be fully informed. Juliet: This Ice Queen someone mentioned? She may come for you, then won't you be glad for Mellow, my rather large axe? Katherine: Should we find the mages then? They seemed to know more about this portal event. Juliet: Yeah, probably. Flint: Alright then. Are we leaving? - Juliet and Brendan agree with this question. Katherine: I think so. Do we know where they are at the moment? DM: They left for the wizard's house. Juliet: Nope. We'll have to find them. Erian took Morgan home. Katherine: To Morgan's house then! (Um, where is it?) DM: (West side of town) Katherine: To there! As we go, I'm staying within reach of Flint, just in case. DM: Fair enough. ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' Eisa, Rodrigo, Rydar, and the satyr Flint go off to Morgan's house. Lasair had retired for the night at some point in our conversation. We find the wizard with Terrence, Erian, and Tor inside. (At some point in the next part, Erian left and Tor stayed behind.) ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' Juliet: Tell us what you know about the portal. Morgan mentioned a convergence? John: Oh! I don't know much. Those clocks, like the one that opened, appeared to be counting down to some occurrence of portal between planes. A convergence or parallelity of planar conjunctions, you see? Juliet: Hmm. So can you say that in...Uh, Common? - Josh laughed at this statement. John: I really am not an expert on planar travel, but I suspect that, as there are other constellations in play, that portals to open planes will open soon afterwards. - Brendan is frustrated with this statement. John: Oh. Common? I can try. - Josh laughed at this statement. John: Um. There are these clocks counting down. Apparently counting down to, uh, doors to other worlds. This one appears to open to the Feywilds. There will likely be others. Juliet: Ah. Okay. Thank you. John: I'm afraid I don't know much more. Juliet: That's a start. John: I don't have much information in my library on these matters, but I am now researching the Fey. DM: Angus comes barging into the house with his soul stone blade. He also appears to be wearing a large nightrobe and night cap. Tim (Angus): ''What in the name of the five bards is going on in here!?! ''Flint: Five bards? Tim: “Yes, yes...the ancient bards of when the world was younger. Peryn, Coryn, Tranduran, Mosh'kia, and Vel'ker. Surely you have heard of them...” He starts when he realizes he is talking to a satyr. “A satyr? Here? In our realm? A pleasure to meet you. What could bring one of your kind here?” Flint: Fear. And orders... Juliet: Angus, calm down. We have a visitor. Morgan opened a portal, and now there's a satyr here. Because of...convergence. Tim: **The pieces begin to click in Angus's head when he hears the word convergence.** Juliet: Wait, what's this business about orders? We're definitely taking you to Kairen now. Tim: Convergence? **Turns to Morgan** What convergence is this? Flint: The Ice Queen told me to come through the portal. Katherine: He knows Kairen, the fey lord we assisted. Tim: (Roll for knowledge of Ice Queen?) Morgan: Oh yes, the planes are aligning! Or so it seems... Juliet: I gathered. I don't trust him. Katherine: The Ice Queen is a fey lady who found an artifact that gave her more power that allowed her to exile many fey. Tim: The Planes? By the gods. How many of them?? Katherine: @Juliet, I trust him to not report back to her unless she orders him again. Juliet: Hmm. Does that have anything to do with the dark get that we fought? Morgan: Who knows. Tim: Remarkable...How did you determine it? Star charts? This...this is unheard of. Wait...you said there was a portal? Morgan: Intensive planar study and astronomy. Katherine: There was one. Tim: Is it closed now? Juliet: Yes. There was a portal opened to the...Feywilds? Sorethgar closed it and took the green stone used to open it. Tim: Can it be opened again? Katherine: With the stone, I think so. Tim: The possibilities of this... **Angus mumbles the last bit under his breath...he seems slightly lost in calculations** - Brendan is frustrated with this statement. Tim: The stone? May I see it? Katherine: Sorethgar has it. You will have to talk to him. Kathleen: I think we need to send this **points at Flint** back. Juliet: Yes. Not sure where Sorethgar went, I didn't want to get any more involved with it than I had to. And I strongly disagree. I don't want this satyr going back to his queen with information on us. Tim: **Looking at the satyr** Do you want to go back? Kathleen: But I'm not thinking very clearly at the moment. Everything's moving so fast. Flint: What?! Are you crazy? Katherine: I'm not letting him out of my sight. Juliet: Same. Tim: Why would you like to avoid going back? Katherine: He'd rather face the wrath of Kairen than the lady who forced him to call her queen. We really need to talk to Kairen. The Ice Queen forced allegiance from many. Kathleen: The Ice Queen is angry. We'll bring her wrath down on us. Flint: She will probably kill me. Tim: **Rolling insight for his answer** Why would she want to kill you? Kathleen: Can he go back as a double agent? Flint: Because I didn't come back. And she will find out that I told you things. Katherine: He hates her, trust that. I doubt he will turn back unless forced to. Juliet: No, he would flip. One way or another. On us, that is. Tim: I don't think there is a reason to worry about one satyr. (18 on insight) Kathleen: Well, then everyone get ready for an ice storm from the Feywild. Tim: He will not have learned anything of importance in coming here that a powerful Fey like the Ice Queen would not already know. Juliet: That's why we take him to Kairen. Also, the portal is closed now. DM: @Tim, he seems to think he is telling the truth. Kathleen: It should be interesting anyway. Juliet: I say we sleep for the night and take him to Kairen tomorrow. Tim: Further, I believe his story. If this queen is the same as the one I have read legends of, she is not one to be trifled with. At this point, sending him back only dooms him and insures that she will attempt to destroy us. I believe it would be wise to let him remain. If he wants to go to Kairen, that is good. But I will not be held responsible for sending a creature of the fey anywhere against his will. The Seelie court would not be pleased. Katherine: Kairen was his former lord, by the way. Tim: All the more reason to not force him anywhere. Kairen has dominion over his flock. No others may command them unless he grants them that authority. Katherine: Or it gets taken away. Juliet: Flint seemed fine with anything other than going back. Kathleen: She's already going to attempt to destroy us. I pissed her off somehow. Katherine: What?!? Juliet: Oh, great. Tim: I am certain she would have chosen that path already. Kathleen: It seems that it's kind of hard not to. Katherine: Why would you provoke a member of the fey court? Juliet: (Rydar's first thought was to give Erian to the queen, but he felt guilty about that and didn't say it.) Tim: (@Josh, is she Seelie or Unseelie?) DM: (If I'm not mistaken, Unseelie) Tim: (That's what I recall too.) Katherine: (More reason for Kairen to oppose her then, being Seelie) Kathleen: I did nothing of the sort. She asked where her messenger was and I answered evasively. Would you have done differently? Katherine: She asked? When? Juliet: Hmm. I suppose not. Kathleen: When I was paying attention. Juliet: You might have been more careful in your answer though! Tim: She is a member of the Unseelie Court, if I remember the legends correctly. There is nothing that could have been done to avoid this. Kathleen: More careful? Juliet: Carefuller? Kathleen: Haha Juliet: (Rydar isn't smart...) Tim: Simply a portal opening close enough to her domain is sufficient for her to make an aggressive move. Juliet: Great. Can we throw her off the port's scent, keep the town safe? Flint: It doesn't matter what you said, elf. She was already mad and suspicious. Tim: I believe the best move is to speak with Kairen as soon as possible. He would not want the Unseelie, especially one like the Ice Queen, coming here. It may be enough that he would be willing to call others of the Seelie Court together to stop her. Juliet: Hmm. Maybe we should leave sooner than daylight, then? Tim: Will you accompany us to Kairen? Your knowledge of the Unseelie Court and the Ice Queen, however slight it might be, would be of use. Flint: Sure. But I don't fight... Katherine: I agree with Angus. We need to speak to Kairen, at least to tell him of what happened here today. Juliet: We don't expect you to fight. That's what I'm for. Tim: If all goes well, no battle will be required. Katherine: Don't worry about it. We'll keep you safe. Flint: Alright. Tim: (Hehe, this is the same party that dealt with Kairen before...isn't it...) Juliet: (Oh yeah...we just need Nick) Katherine: Mostly, yep DM: #Perfect Katherine: I already reminded Rydar of the pixies **smirks** Juliet: Thanks...Does anyone else smell goat? No? Just me? Katherine: Just you. Flint: Hey, I don't smell that bad. Juliet: **I give him a suspicious look** Tim: Hehe...You my friend smell of the wilds...Rydar on the other hand, has smelled of goats since a run in with a few pixies. Kathleen: Tor will come, with blink axe. Juliet: You know what, Angus? Tim: (I read that in Tor's voice) - Juliet agreed with this statement. DM: (I have been reading this in your guys' voices all night) Kathleen: (Good. Tor has a voice, yay!) ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' The rest of the conversation resulted in plans and general talk. ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'' FIN ''- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -''